Those Silly Muggles
by daisyyy
Summary: the Trio's reactions to hearing some crazy popular muggle music!  i couldn't resist! XD


_disclaimer: I don't own these characters, or any of the songs used in the story._

HAHAHAHA, I was so bored, and I've been dying to write thi forever! It's rather short, but it was alot of fun to write! please review!

* * *

**Those Silly Muggles**

Harry and Ron were thoroughly surprised when they walked into the Gryffindor commonroom, which was completely empty aside from Hermione laughing hysterically with a small green rectangular thing in her hand, and strings coming from the rectangle to Hermione's ears.

"Whatchya gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside that trunk? I'mma get get get get you drunk, get you love drunk off mah hump." Hermione sang to a strange tune, and finished with laughing hysterically. When she looked up to see Ron and Harry staring at her, dumbfounded, she just smiled and said, "hi."

"Did someone slip you some kind of bloody potion?!?" Ron asked, looking at her as if she was on crack.

"No, I was just listening to the ipod my parents sent me," said Hermione, simply.

"Your i-what?!?" said Ron, now even more confused.

"Hermione sighed, "It's a muggle device that plays music. I was just listening to some HILARIOUS popular muggle music. Muggles these days are really insane…" Hermione finished with a giggle. "Listen to this."

Hermione pointed her wand at the little ear buds as she took them out, and the music from them became loud enough for all of them to hear.

_My hump, my hump my hump my hump, my lovely lady lumps, in the back and in the front_

"I don't get it…" said Ron.

Hermione sighed impatiently. "It's referring to breasts and arses, Ron."

"Oh……HAHAHA, that's such a stupid song!"

"I know! Listen to this one,"

_my lipgloss is poppin, my lipgloss is cool, the boys dey all be jockin, dey chase me after skew. My lipgloss, my lipgloss…_

"…A song about lip gloss?" said Harry shaking his head and grinning.

Hermione pressed another button on the ipod.

_Toot that thang up mami make it roll, once you pop, lock, drop it for me girl get low, if your mama gave it to ya baby girl let it show once you pop, lock, drop it for me maybe we can roll, oh, pop lock and drop it…_

Here Hermione got up to do the "pop lock and drop it" dance, causing harry to just shake his head again, and Ron wolf-whistle.

"There's one more you HAVE to hear," Hermione said, as she perused the music in her little green rectangle. "Ahh, here," she said with a smile.

_I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tongue  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got makes me feel so horny  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupy  
I've seen them dancin'  
The hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!_

By now the three friends were all on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe those crazy muggles!" exclaimed Ron.

"They sure know how to have fun!" added Harry.

"Hey, 'Mione, do you think I could borrow that I-thingy tonight?" asked Ron

"Yeah, sure, I need some sleep anyway," said Hermione, standing up and handing Ron her ipod.

The next day, Ron found himself walking alone to Transfiguration. Before he knew it, he was singing to himself.

"Whatchya gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside that trunk? I'mma get get get get you drunk, get you love drunk off this hump. Whatchya gonna do with all that ass, all that ass inside them jeans? I'mma make make make make you scream. Make you scream, make you scream!"

Then he stopped singing and noticed a particular blonde haired Slitherin staring at him, mouth gaping.

"The Weasel's lost his mind…" Draco muttered to no one in particular.

Once Malfoy was out of earshot, Ron began laughing hysterically.


End file.
